1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automotive exterior resin part which is excellent in dimensional stability, coating properties, etc.
2. Related Art
In automotive exterior parts, it has been a practice to employ a structure wherein an exterior metal panel is attached to a structural metal part. In recent years, however, various lighter automotive parts are preferred to improve, for example, fuel efficiency and traveling performance of automobiles. Under these circumstances, there is a tendency toward the use of resins in exterior panels and structures supporting the same.
It is required that an automotive exterior resin part, which has a relatively large size, has a high dimensional stability (a low warpage), a high mechanical strength, a high heat resistance, a high impact resistance, a low specific gravity, an excellent surface appearance, etc.
In automotive exterior resin parts, there has been proposed to use a carbon fiber reinforced polyamide composition (JP-A-2002-226703) and a fiber-reinforced polyester resin composition comprising, for example, polybutylene terephthalate (JP-A-2006-82275) and attempts have been made to satisfy the requirements as described above by controlling the amount or length of the fibers to be added. However, no sufficient effect has been established so far.